


Socks

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [58]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and make sure loudmouth knows hes loved, fluffy fluff, loudmouth doesn't feel the need for a lot of clothes, mischief loves to give hugs, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief finds a contemplative Loudmouth, and wants to make sure he knows he's loved.





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing i needed to write thanks to [this slightly nsfw piece](https://sexual-ace-thetic.tumblr.com/post/179402313879)  
> Dedicated to [ Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) as a late birthday gift <3  
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse

Mischief padded into the living room on quiet feet, and had to pause to take in the view. Loudmouth was standing at the window looking out at the soft rainy day. He was only wearing a  muscle shirt and some knee high sports socks leftover from when he used to play football. He still loved wearing them because they kept his feet warm, but he didn’t need to wear pants if he didn’t want to.

Apparently this was one of those times.

Loudmouth reached his hands over his head and twisted hands together, stretching tall. Mischief couldn’t help himself as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Loudmouth’s waist. Loudmouth practically purred as he leaned back into Mischief’s chest. Mischief tucked his face into the crook of Loudmouth’s neck, nuzzling interspersed with soft kisses.

“You’re the most beautiful flower in here.” Mischief could practically feel Loudmouth’s blush creeping up his neck. But it was absolutely true, Mischief kept plants all around their place, and where Loudmouth looked gorgeous surrounded by the greenery and splashes of color, he absolutely stood out as the most beautiful in the room. His rose tattoos twining over his body, marking him in a way he never realized he wanted,  _ needed _ , and found thanks to their wonderful neighbors. 

Loudmouth relaxed into Mischief’s arms, “Thank you, Chief.”

Mischief was always glad to help Loudmouth see at least a little of the beauty he saw in him, even if Loudmouth still had a difficult time believing it. There were still moments like this that Mischief felt like he got through.

“Always, Lud’ika. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
